Discussion:Duels de duos/@comment-8451018-20130825003418
Bon alors, direct' : c'est pas cool du tout de rigoler quand on apprend que Puck est en prison ! Sérieux, ils ont quoi dans la tête là ? "On a besoin de sa voix et de sa bad-boy attitude" ? Et lui peut-être tout simplement ?! O_o C'est censé être leur ami non ? Non ? NON ??! =S Bon, the show must go on donc on compense avec l'arrivée de Sam arrive "I am Sam. Sam I am" O_o' ça commence bien ! X'D Le radar à colorations capillaires de Kurt est activé mais sa déduction est fausse. Son regard en coin est machiavélique. "Singing in the rain ? 1952 ? Nothing ? Ok. Maybe you're are straight." Le retour des duel de divas. Yeah ! Juste : à les entendre exprimer leur joie, j'ai cru au départ que le BreadstiX était le palace le plus classe des USA… Non, c'est juste un resto sympa où ils vont tous aller tout le temps par la suite ! XD Wow ! Brittana, prises en flag' ! *_* Y a plusieurs marques du Brittana dans l'épisode. Que Britt' décide de devenir la copine d'Artie pour se venger du fait que Santana a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre elles. Ainsi, elle pousse Santana à la jalousie et la prive de leur câlins. C'est une maligne Brittany, faut pas croire. ^^ Et puis, "I'm mad at you but you're still so hot !"… c'est assez explicite comme petite réplique innocente, non ? ^^ Puis, Santana force presque Artie à rompre avec Brittany en lui racontant qu'elle n'est avec lui que pour sa voix : elle est tout simplement jalouse mais elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Ou ne veut pas encore s'en rendre compte. ^-^ River Deep, Mountain High Le Jazz Hot Mmmh ! Kurt a vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie là, maintenant ! Le problème c'est que Sam n'est pas le bon et dans son égoïsme, il ne veut pas le comprendre. --' Il veut quelqu'un, un copain, n'importe qui ! Il n'écoute pas Finn. Il faut que ce soit Daddy Burt qui s'y mette. Et comme d'habitude, il est la voix de la raison. Et c'est bien qu'on rétablisse ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans le sous-sol entre Kurt et Finn l'année dernière, à savoir que Kurt n'avait pas parlé de son crush pour Finn, ce qui change la donne. Et alors, la réplique de Kurt "Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with the person that I like ? Why can't I slow dance at my prom ?" ^-^ Aaaah ! Crois-moi Kurt, tu auras tout cela et même plus encore ! =) Patiente encore 2 petits épisodes et surtout ne te jette pas sur Bouche de Mérou par désespoir. En attendant, Papa a encore raison : il faut attendre d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert et courageux que toi. Petit câlin pour l'occasion parce que ça parait loin tout cela. Il faut qu'il soit seul (au passage, j'adore son pull dans cette scène ! ^^). Rachel se rend compte qu'elle est égoïste et que Finn la rend meilleure. Don't Go Breaking My Heart ''Mignon leur moment. Donc, elle veut saboter la compétition. J'adore la petite voix de Finn murmurant ''"I love BreadstiX" mais finalement, se rangeant à son avis de compétitrice et alors, là, la machine Finchel se met en place. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour perdre !" ''XD Peu importe, quand ils ont une idée en tête Finchel sont redoutables… ^^ ''With You I'm Born Again Et leur tcheck après la réunion du Fabrevans me plait un truc de fou. =D Ils sont amis même en étant en couple. =) Ahaha ! Tike avec Tina qui pète son câble sur les clichés asiatiques qu'ils sont tous les deux et Mike "Here we go !" C'est la première fois qu'il parle plein de fois dans une scène ! =D Horray ! ^^ Oh ! Tina n'as-tu aucun amour propre pour venir demander de chanter avec Artie ?! --' Tout ça parce que Mike ne sait pas chanter. J'avoue que c'est plutôt plaisant de voir Artie le lui refuser parce Tina n'a franchement pas été cool dans la façon dont elle a rompu. =P Sing! Brittany se sert un peu d'Artie dans l'épisode mais après, on sent qu'elle s'en veut vraiment. N'empêche, elle le prend toujours pour un robot en saison 4 quand même ! ^^ Purée ! J'aime Sam dans cet épisode. Il tient sa parole peu importe les risques de baptême au slushie. =D Et c'est bien que ce soit Kurt qui l'en libère sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé. =) Et cette rengaine sur les cheveux colorés ! XD Le moment Fabrevans sous les planètes (Mars ou Vénus, peu importe ! ^^) avec Quinn qui refuse d'avoir une autre année pourrie. Mais elle veut en apparence redevenir la Quinn des premiers épisodes de la saison 1… quad elle parle comme si elle se faisait la morale : battre Santana, torturer Rachel, ignorer les gens… Mais c'est pas la vraie Quinn ça. Enfin, bref, ça va vite quand même leur mise en couple… Lucky Aaaaaah ! *-* La scène Hummelberry que j'attendais depuis un bout de temps arrive enfin aux casiers. *_* Alors, je ne sais pas si ça rentre dans le grand projet de Rachel de devenir gentille en s'ouvrant aux autres mais elle a remarque que son camarade n'allait pas très bien. Et elle dit exactement à Kurt ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre à ce moment précis, entre autre le très beau "I know you're lonely but you're note alone". Et le beau sourire que Kurt lui offre en échange m'en colle un tout stupide sur le visage aussi. ^^ Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy Juste une réplique de Kurt que j'ai retenu ce soir : "When you’re different. When you’re special. Sometimes you have to get used to being alone." Cet épisode est sympa parce que chaque membre des ND a un moment dans l'épisode. Vraiment tous une petite storyline. :-)